Morgan in Three Houses
by Renegade Saint
Summary: Basically what it says up there . Join Morgan and there misadventures in Fodlan as the Tactician of The Knights of Seros. (Treats Morgan as a DLC unit for now)
1. Chapter 1

Byleth was walking towards the library when they saw someone in a black coat walking with a stack of books in front of their face.

"What is that fool doing walking like that." Sothis spoke up watching through Byleth's eyes. "Don't they know that..."

Before she could finished the coated individual tripped. "Ahhh!"

"That they could trip." Sothis sighed as Byleth walked over to them and offered them a hand up.

"Thanks." The individual said taking the Professor's hand.

They where a young man in the early to mid twenties, his eyes where purple and besides the strange design on his coat his azure color hair would catch most people's attention.

"Ah man what a mess." The coated man said scratching the back of his head, looking down at the mess of books.

"Need help?" Byleth asked.

"I would appreciate that. Thanks." But before the two could start picking up the books a familiar voice yelled out.

"What's going on here?" A green haired man asked coming to investigate the source of the noise, only to pinch the bridge of his nose upon seeing the azure haired man. "I should have known it was you."

"Oh hay Seteth, what's up?" The coated man asked to focused on picking up the tomes.

Seteth let out a sigh at that response before he noticed Byleth helping with the books. "Professor Eisner, I'm sorry that you got dragged into helping Morgan pick up his mess."

"Morgan?" Byleth asked not knowing the name.

"Oh right sorry I forgot to introduce myself." The coated man said a he stood up and reached his hand to Byleth. "I am Morgan Lowell, current tactician to the Knights of Seiros."

The Professor then stood up as well and shook the Tactician's hand. "Byleth Eisner."

"Nice to finally meet the Professor that everyone is talking about." Morgan said breaking the hand shack. "I heard that your quite the tactician yourself. I would love to compare strategies and notes if you don't mind."

The Professor just nodded in response.

"Well you two can do that after you clean up." Seteth said turning around to leave.

Once Rhea's Right Hand was out of ear shot Morgan picked up his stack of books. "Man and I thought Frederick was uptight." The tactician said under his breath before turning towards the Professor. "Well let's take these books to my room and I'll pull out my journals when we put these up."

Byleth just picked up their stack and began to fallow him.

Stats  
Morgan Lowell

Personal Ability: Rightful Tactician- Increases skill activation and chance to not use durability when using a Combat Art by 10%

Unique Class(s): Noble, Tactician Lord

Canon Class Line: Tactician, Grandmaster

Crest: None

Favored Skills: Sword, Reason, Lance, Authority

Unfavored Skills: Faith, Axe, Brawling

Budding Skill: Riding

Learnt Magic (Reason):  
D = Miasma  
D+ = Mire  
C = Luna  
C + =  
B = Dark Spikes  
B+ =  
A = Grima's Truth  
A+ =

Learnt Magic (Faith):  
D = Heal  
D+ = Nosferatu  
C = Recovery  
C+ =  
B =  
B+ =  
A =  
A+ =

Personal Information

Birthday: 5th of The Harpstring Moon

Age: 23

Height: 175 cm

Personal History:

Intrest: Tactics, Reading

Likes: His family, Bear Meat, Tactics, Bugs, Bonds

Dislikes: Destiny, Roaches, Pranks

Status: Tactician of The Knights of Seiros  
-

A.N: You know that feeling that not only do you have two other fanfics but your own personal writings and you just start something when you're half asleep? Yah that's this fic in a nutshell

Anyway I will most likely continue this with Male Morgan Supports and then start Female

Next Chapter: Female Byleth Support

P.S: Morgan is Chrom's son if it wasn't obvious.


	2. Female Byleth Supports

_  
C (Time limit: Anytime after meeting him till Time Skip)  
_

"Ah Professor, I see you've taken up my offer to talk about tactics," Morgan says pulling books off of his shelf not turning around.

-) That's right. (Liked)  
Morgan then turns to Byleth with a smile on his face. "I knew it you couldn't have helped

-) How did you know it was me?  
"Your footsteps aren't as quiet as Shamir's." He then turns around with his usual expression. "But still I had to listen to hear you come in."

"Anyway, let me set up the map and place the units."

_  
Later  
_

"And checkmate Professor." Morgan declared after taking out the last of Byleth's units

-) Well played Morgan.  
"You didn't do to bad yourself, Professor, you almost had me a few times," Morgan replied. "If this were a real battle I would have most likely have lost when you took out my commander."

-) I almost had you.  
Morgan chuckled. "That you did Professor, but in the end, I won." He said with a bit of smugness in his tone

Morgan then leaned back in his chair and asked. "So who taught you tactics? Most mercenaries don't have the luxury of choosing their contracts much less afford a good Tactician."

"My father mostly " Byleth replied her tone conveying no emotion as usual.

"That makes sense, he was the former Captain of the Knights." Morgan posture began to relax as a sad smile came to his face. "My mother taught me most of what I know as well, I think she and Jeralt would probably have gotten along."

There was a quiet moment after that as Morgan went into some deep thought.

"..." As Byleth was about to say something he snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry about that Professor." He said getting up from his chair. " But I have some work to do. Thanks for the game." and started walking away leaving Byleth behind as she watched him walk away.

_  
B (Time Limit: After "The Cause of Sorrow" till Time End Game)  
_

"Professor Eisner." A familiar voice reached Byleth's ears in the Training Yard. Turning around she saw Morgan walking towards her.

"Morgan, do you need anything?" Byleth asked.

"No, but I heard about what happened to Jeralt and I'm here to offer my condolences." He replied.

"..." Byleth was just quiet and look at the floor in shame and sadness.

This was not unnoticed by the Tactician. "I saw my mother die in front of me." He said and caught Byleth's interest.

"I was fifteen or sixteen at the time we were fighting a foe we had been pitted against time and time again. We discovered two ways to defeat them one would stop them for a while and the others would stop them permanently but my mother would have to sacrifice herself for it to work. Most of us agreed that my mother was more important and chose to spare my mother, as my father was about to deal the final blow he was pushed away by wind magic from my mother and sacrificed to put down our foe permanently."

-) Your mother was a brave woman.  
Morgan gave a sad chuckle and smiled. "More like stubborn, but your right she was a brave woman."

-) I'm sorry for your loss.  
"Don't," Morgan said abruptly. "I've mourned her enough."

"What I was trying to say is I understand what you're going through and offer the way how I dealt with it." He said. "I remembered the good times I had with her, I did things that we enjoyed together with others, and I spoke to those who knew her and fought alongside her." His face then perked up to a smile. "I even heard the story of how my father and mother fell in love. They walked in on each other in the bath and mother pelted father with various items, not the storybook love story is it?"

The two then chuckled a little at the absurdity of the story before Byleth looked at the Tactician.

"Morgan, would you like to spar with me?" She asked.

"Can't promise you that I'll give you a challenge but I can try." He replied as he went and fetched a training sword.

_  
A (Time Limit: Start of the Time Skip to End Game)  
_

"And checkmate," Byleth said as the last of Morgan's units was taken off the board.

"Congratulations Professor, you beat me." Morgan smiled at her.

-) Good game.  
"Best matches I've had since I played against Mother." He replied.

-) I'd knew I could beat you one day.  
"That you did Professor, those five years haven't dulled you one bit." His smile still on his face. "I think you've gotten sharper."

Morgan took a drink of water before looking at Byleth. "You know it's been seven years since I've come to Fódlan."

"What brought that on?" Byleth asked looking at the Tactician.

"When I first joined up with the Knights I believed that I was only going to stay with them a year or two at most, then you came along and caught my attention and I ended up staying five more years just so I could have the chance to see you again. " He said as a hint of blush showed up on his face.

Byleth kept her gaze on him as it seemed that he just released what he had said.

"Oh Naga, I am so sorry about what I just said!" He flustered trying to find his words. "I mean it's just that you remind me a bit of my mother. Your strong, kind, smart, and you're an amazing Tactician on your own!"

Morgan then rubbed the back of his head and shook it. "Okay, I think I found the words now. Your someone who can make a huge impact on the world and a good friend, better than a guy like me deserves but you went out of your way to. So from the bottom of my heart thank you."

-) And I consider you a good friend as well Morgan.  
Morgan smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Glad you see it that way, Professor."

-) You're a dork Morgan.  
He just chuckled and replied. "I come by it honestly."

"Come on let's play another game and then we can spar if you want to." He said changing the map and resetting the units. "Maybe I'll get lucky and beat you at that."

_  
S  
_

Byleth was standing near the balcony in The Goddess Tower when she heard a set of footsteps. Looking over at the source she saw Morgan walk up to.

"So this is where you were hiding Professor," Morgan said

Byleth just nodded with a smile on her face.

"Anyway your the last person on my list." He said as a sad smile came to his face.

"List?" Byleth asked.

"Of people I'm saying goodbye to. I'm leaving Fódlan, I've overstayed my welcome and it's time for me to head back out on the path." He explained the sad smile still on his face as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out and held it out to Byleth.

"But I wanted to give you this." It was a ring with a strange Crest emblazoned on the bluestone adorning it. "This was my the ring my father gave to my mother the night he proposed, and now I'm giving it to you to remember me by."

-) Well then hear is something to remember me by as well.

-) A ring for a ring then

Morgan's face was now red. "Professor, you know that when people exchange rings that means... oh gods do you love me?"

Byleth just smiles at him. "Yes, I want to spend the rest of my days with you."

Morgan then had a big goofy smile come to his face. "Well, I guess I have a reason to stay now so let's start this over."

Morgan then got down on one knee as the sun set behind him as he said the words that Chrom told him to say when he found the one he loved. "Will you be the wind at my back, and the sword at my side."

Byleth couldn't help but chuckle

"Hey don't laugh father told me to say that when I found the one," Morgan said trying not to join in on the chuckle.

Morgan - Tactician From Afar  
After the war, Morgan left Fódlan never to be seen again. Years later scholars would find his tactical journals and notes later publishing them. Many scholars to this day argue who was the better Tactician Morgan Lowell or Saint Macuil

Byleth and Morgan (Silver Snow Route)- After ascending the throne as the first queen of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth, appointed Morgan, as her Head Tactician as well as announced there wedding not soon after. It was said that her husband would take leaves of absences from time to time but was never gone long especial after their twins were born.

Byleth and Morgan (Azure Moon Route)- Byleth married Morgan, shortly after she succeeded Rhea, as archbishop. Morgan, continued to work as Tactician of the Knights of Seiros and assisted with his wife's many duties but kept out of the religious dealings of the church. It was often seen that in their free time the two would challenge each other to a game of strategy or spar. Historians later found that they counted there wins against each other at an even tie both ways.

Byleth and Morgan (Verdant Wind Route)- Byleth married Morgan, immediately after ascending to the throne of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. The worked tirelessly to make Fódlan a more unified place before the two left it to the next generation. It was said that the two left Fódlan to go somewhere else with based on the last words of Morgan. "I can't wait for you to finally meet my mother and father. I hope they'll enjoy being grandparents."

Byleth and Morgan (Crimson Flower Route)- After a fierce battle, Byleth and Edelgard finally brought the tyranny of a godlike being to an end. Though wounded in the conflict and stripped of divine power, Byleth began to hunt down Those Who Slither in the Dark with Morgan at her side. It was said that the two had a private wedding and some of the guests were never seen in Fódlan before or after the event. Years later some scholars would argue that Morgan and the guests were from another realm, though many disagree with those theories.

A.N: Well here's Female Byleth's Supports for Morgan. I had to type this on my phone while my computer is getting fixed. But I hope you enjoy and I will edit this better when my PC is fixed

As always constructive criticism is wanted.

Next Chapter: Seteth

Edit: Oh god I am so sorry I uploaded this like five minutes before I went to bed so sorry about the chapter. But I got my PC back and back to normal.


	3. Seteth Support

C

Morgan was in his room looking over some battel strategies.

"If we deploy a group of Knights here we could be able to flank the enemy and cut our losses by half if things work out," Morgan mumbled looking at the mock battle he set up.

"Working hard Morgan?" A familiar voice asked as Morgan turned around to Rhea's Right Hand.

"Ah Seteth, burn any good books lately?" Morgan's disrespect shown in his tone as he leaned on his table.

"We've been over this before. Any book.." Seteth was then cut off by the Tactician.

"Any book containing 'heretical views' are to be either changed or destroyed on orders of the Church," Morgan said trying to imitate the hidden saint.

"You must realize we do this to protect the people of Fódlan," Seteth responded with a hint of anger.

"Protect them from what? Knowledge, a different opinion the church's, a look into things from an outside perspective." Morgan argued.

"Some of the knowledge in those books are dangerous!" Seteth yelled.

"So is blade and spells and you don't band those." The Tactician retorted.

Seteth then pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "Look this is getting out of hand I only came by to see if our battle plans are finished?"

"I'm almost done with them just got to go over a few things and I would get done faster if I didn't have any distractions." The Tactician answered.

"Well, then I'll let you get back to work then." Rhea's Right Hand then left the Tactician's room.

"I don't know why but he always brings out that side of me." The Tactician sighed as he went back to work.

B

"Seteth," Morgan said walking into the Right Hands office.

Seteth looked up from his papers and looked up at the Tactician. "Morgan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Tactician scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. "I just came by to offer an apology for my behavior the other day. I know that you are just doing your job."

"Apology accepted, and in all honesty, you did bring up a good point," Seteth said.

"Oh, and what do you mean by that?" Morgan asked.

"I reread through some of the texts and discovered that if you change some of the content you ruin the knowledge and burning them you lose everything entirely." The Hidden Saint answered.

"Well I'm glad I finally got that through your thick skull," Morgan muttered under his breath.

"But I do have to wonder why you cared about the way the church handles knowledge?"

"Well, that's an easy question to answer. My mother was a scholar of sorts, we had a large library of books that had something from everywhere even things that some people would see as evil." Morgan started as he remembered the past with a smile. "I one time asked why she kept books that where 'evil' and she responded 'People from different places perceive things differently than us and what we say is wrong they can say is right. An example is how we see Black Mages and magic as wrong, but to the south, it is considered to be just as normal as other magic.'"

"I see, your mother sounds like a smart woman to have such an open mind," Seteth said a smile coming to his face.

A.N: Well that took longer than I was expecting but my job has left me very tired and with little time.

Anyway, I guess that I should tell you all that Morgan will not have Support with everyone.

Church: Everyone but Rhea

Black Eagles: Edelgard, Hubert, Petra, and Caspar

Blue Lions: Dimitri, Felix, Ingrid, and Mercedes

Golden Deer: Claude, Lysithea, Marianne, and Lorenz

Those are the Support Male Morgan is going to have. If I make it to Female Morgan I will pick different characters but keep the lords.

Anyway, constructive criticism is wanted.

Next Support: Catharine


End file.
